helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Inoue Rei
|image = |caption = Inoue Rei, September 2015 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 156cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2012-present ( years) |agency = TNX (2012-2014) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2014-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |mcolor = |group = Kobushi Factory |generation = |acts = NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Kobushi Factory |blog = }} Inoue Rei (井上玲音) is a member of Kobushi Factory, a Hello Pro Kenshuusei unit under Hello! Project. She was introduced on November 29, 2014 at the November / December show alongside eight other girls. Prior to joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a member of NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei under . Biography Early Life Inoue Rei was born on July 17, 2001 in Tokyo, Japan. 2012 On July 29, Inoue participated in her first live as a member of NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei; "Trainees Collection Vol.6" at Shibuya Glad. 2014 On November 16, NICE GIRL Project!'s trainee program was abolished. Soon after, Inoue, alongside Hashimoto Nagisa, Horie Kizuki, Ogata Risa, Shimano Momoko and Hirose Ayaka, were given the opportunity to become members of Hello Pro Kenshuusei, transferring to UP-FRONT PROMOTION and joining Hello! Project. She was formally introduced during the November / December recital concert on November 29 alongside the former NICE GIRL Project! trainees and 3 other girls. 2015 On January 2, during the Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ concert, it was announced that Inoue would be debuting in a new unit alongside Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Ogawa Rena, Nomura Minami, Wada Sakurako, Fujii Rio and Hirose Ayaka. Personal Life Family= She has a sister. |-|Education= When Inoue joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a first year middle school student. As of April 2015, she is currently attending her second year of middle school. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Inoue Rei: *'Reirei' (れいれい): Official nickname, given her since NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei. |-|Friendships= Here is a list of notable friendships of Inoue: *'Hirose Ayaka': Hirose is the member she gets along the best with out of Kobushi Factory's members, since their's days. Profile *'Name:' Inoue Rei (井上玲音) *'Nickname:' Reirei (れいれい) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood Type:' O *'Height:' 156cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2014.11.29: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2015.01.02: Kobushi Factory Member. *'Kobushi Factory Member Color:' Purple *'Oha Girl Color:' Red *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2014-) **Kobushi Factory (2015-Present) Works Theater *2015 Week End Survivor TV Programs *2015- Oha Suta (as Oha Girl) Magazines *2015.06.09 UTB+ (Vol.26) (with Hamaura Ayano) Trivia *Her special skill is blinking fast. *Her hobbies are singing and painting. *Her favorite colors are light blue and purple. *Her favorite subjects are music, arts & crafts, and home economics. *Her favorite Hello! Project songs is "Aitte Motto Zanshin". Her favorite Morning Musume song is "One•Two•Three". *She admires Suzuki Airi, Nishino Kana, and Hagiwara Mai.ハロプロ こぶしファクトリー 新メンバープロフィール (in Japanese), YouTube, 2015.02.06 *She has the same last name as Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Inoue Hikaru. *She has the same birthday as former Country Musume member Kimura Asami. *Although she joined NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei on July 29, 2012, she didn't post on the blog until nearly a year later on June 6, 2013. *She loves Ramen. *She said that the senior she's relaing on is Hirose Ayaka, and that their friendship is "very touchy", she does not use formalities when talking to her, unlike any other member of the group. See Also *Gallery:Inoue Rei *List:Inoue Rei Discography Featured In *List:Inoue Rei Concert & Event Appearances Honorary Titles Reference External Links *Official Profile *Kobushi Factory blog (Tag: "Inoue Rei") *Trainees-Collection blog (Tag: "Inoue Rei") *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: Hello! Project tour blog, February/March 2015 Category:Inoue Rei Category:2014 Additions Category:2001 Births Category:July Births Category:Blood Type O Category:Kobushi Factory Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:NICE GIRL Project! Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:Cancer Category:Oha Suta Category:Purple Member Color